Forsaken - Almas Vengativas
by PersephoneDeadlyGame
Summary: Una historia a cerca de cuatro jovencitas que murieron sin que nadie lo notara, y terminaron siendo olvidadas por sus familias, amigos y hasta por Dios. También trata de cómo lograron tener su venganza. Ariette Void, Marie du Musique, Kate von Die y Jesse Candire Focaccia son cuatro almas vengativas.
1. Prólogo

¿Alguna vez te has sentido olvidado? ¿O invisible? ¿Que no le importas a nadie? ¿Que incluso Dios te ha olvidado? ¿Que daría lo mismo si te mataras?

Si respondiste afirmativamente a todas estas preguntas, no estás solo. Hay mucha gente que pasa por lo mismo que tú, algunos la pasan peor que otros. Algunos siguen olvidados incluso en la muerte.

Si crees que ser ignorado cuándo estás vivo, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ser olvidado por todos tus familiares y amigos cinco minutos después de tu muerte?

Esta es la historia de cuatro chicas olvidadas y rechazadas tanto por la sociedad como por Dios.

Ariette Void, la pintora. Murió a los 16 años de edad ahogada en la piscina de su casa. Tanto sus obras como ella quedaron olvidadas para siempre.

Marie du Musique, la música. Murió a los 19 años de edad en un accidente automovilístico camino a una de sus presentaciones. Nadie asistió ese día.

Kate Von Die, la escritora. Murió a los 22 años de edad por una sobredosis de droga. Sus libros se los comieron las polillas.

Jesse Condire Focaccia, la cocinera. Murió a los 25 años de edad en un incendio en la cocina donde trabajaba. Nadie reclamó su cadáver.

Esta es la historia de cuatro chicas olvidadas y rechazadas tanto por la sociedad como por Dios, y de cómo consiguieron su venganza.

* * *

La historia puede ser también encontrada en mi deviantArt: persephonedeadlygame. deviantart. com


	2. La pintora

Era una noche fría de diciembre de 2012, mis padres habían salido de viaje hace unas horas, mi hermana Kimi estaba en un campamento escolar, ella tiene cuatro años pero sus maestras aman organizar eventos para los niños, dicen que eso los ayuda a aprender mejor. Aprender y divertirse...Me hubiera gustado que mi escuela tuviera ese sistema. Heh, vamos Nate, ya tienes 19 años, no puedes seguir quejándote por todo.

Me senté en el sillón y prendí la televisión, eran las 11:45 pm pero estar solo de noche significa quedarse despierto, y para la mayoría de la gente ir de fiesta, pero yo nunca he sido tan sociable...Es triste cuando pienso que la chica que me gusta es la más popular...En realidad es muy tonto de mi parte, es como si estuviera en una telenovela barata.

Bostezo y me recuesto en el sillón al mismo tiempo que pasan los créditos de _CSI_. Cierro los ojos y apago la televisión, ya son las 2:05 am y no tengo nada mejor que hacer que dormir. Aunque siempre está la opción de entrar a ver qué hay de nuevo en internet, pero de nuevo, sólo estaría perdiendo mi tiempo.

Bostezo una vez más y me quedo dormido.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Me despierto de súbito cayéndome del sofá y directo al piso. "Ugh" murmuró entre dientes y agarro mi _Iphone _para ver la hora, 3:00 am. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría a esta hora? Tomé el teléfono y pensé en colgar, pero luego recordé que a Kimi le da miedo estar sola, quizás era una de sus maestras.

Contesté la llamada sin siquiera ver quién llamaba, estaba más dormido que despierto en ese momento, lo único que quería era volver a dormir. "¿Bueno?" dije tratando de evitar un bostezo. Hubo un gran silencio, pensé que había algo mal con la línea, así que colgué el teléfono pero cinco minutos después volvió a sonar, esta vez si me fijé en el número, pero desafortunadamente decía _número privado_.

Suspiré y contesté "¿Hola?" dije sentándome en el sofá. No hubo respuesta. Colgué una vez más y traté de volver a dormir, pero otra vez volvió a sonar el teléfono. Gruñí al ver que decía número privado otra vez. Si esta es una de esas bromas, ya me estoy hartando.

Ignoré la llamada pero el teléfono seguía sonando, y llamaron varias veces seguidas. Esto ya era demasiado, ya eran las 3:30 am y definitivamente no iba a estar soportando bromitas de algún estúpido chamaco que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida que estar molestando a desconocidos.

"¿Hola?" dije sin ganas, esta vez se escuchó una respiración en el teléfono. "¿Quién es?" pregunté irritado, pero solo seguía escuchando esa respiración agitada. Pensé que era una de esas llamadas donde te dicen que han secuestrado a uno de tus familiares así que grité en la bocina "DEJEN DE ESTAR MOLESTANDO MALDITA SEA" al parecer mi respuesta le causo mucha gracia a mi bromista, puesto que escuché una risa y una voz femenina que dijo "Voy a atraparte~ Voy a atraparte~"

Gruñí y colgué el teléfono, no tenía por qué estar soportando esto. Subí a mi habitación y traté de quedarme dormido de nuevo, pero había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo, era como si tuviera un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Me quedé en mi cama por unos minutos hasta que decidí buscar algo en _Youtube_ para despejar mi mente. Vi unos videos de _ElRubiusOMG, Smosh y Pewdiepie_ hasta que por fin el sueño empezó a llegar de nuevo. Bostecé y luego de unos minutos me quedé dormido frente al computador.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Me desperté y pateé un bote de _Pepsi _que tenía por ahí tirado en mi habitación, no podía ser que me siguieran llamando, en serio, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía. Bajé las escaleras de mal humor y contesté el teléfono "¡¿QUÉ?!" grité.

"Nate..." era la voz de mi mejor amigo Jill.

"Lo siento" dije "Es sólo que anoche me estuvieron llamando y bueno...ya sabes"

"Está bien, sólo quería preguntarte si tú me habías mandado un paquete con fotografías" dijo Jill un tanto confundido.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" pregunté aún más confundido.

"Tú dímelo...Mira Nate, no sé en qué estés metido pero te agradecería que no me mandaras ese tipo de cosas."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Fotografías de una pared con dibujos...hechos con sangre. Si estás tramando algo...no me metas en ello."

"¿Qué? No, espera un momento Jill, yo jamás haría eso y lo sabes"

"..."

Hubo una larga pausa, uno de esos silencios incómodos en los que no sabes si decir algo o esperar hasta que algo más pase y te libre de todo tu sufrimiento. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad Jill finalmente dijo algo.

"Olvídalo..." dijo desganadamente.

"Huh?" pregunté.

"Ne-necesito que entres a esta página..." dicho esto mi celular sonó, Jill me había enviado un _whatsapp_. "Cuídate Nate, te extrañaré...Y...Lo siento mucho" dijo entre sollozos.

"¿Qué? ¡ESPERA!" grité, ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo me diría algo como eso? Esto simplemente no era algo que él haría en su sano juicio. Traté de decir algo más pero él ya había colgado.

Suspiré y tomé mi celular, había una dirección de una página web: _ .com. _No suena muy interesante pero si Jill me lo ha mandado entonces no puede ser nada malo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras e inmediatamente abrí _Google Chrome _y puse la dirección que me había dado mi buen amigo. La página era algo rara, había muchas fotos de pinturas, la mayoría de ellas en tonalidades rojizas, no era algo que me llamase mucho la atención, estaba a punto de cerrar el navegador cuando vi un título que me dio escalofríos.

_Jill Hofferson_

Ese era el nombre de mi amigo. Pensé en llamar a la policía o algo, pero mi mano se movió por si sola y dio click en el enlace. Era una serie de fotografías de Jill en diferentes momentos de su vida, sonriendo siempre, me hacía sentir relajado el pensar que tal vez él había posado para aquellas fotos, hasta que leí las únicas palabras que tenía ese artículo.

_Adiós, mi querido y alegre Jill._

Abajo de esa frase estaban dos fotos, una era Jill sentado en su cama, apoyado contra la pared, con el estómago abierto, los intestinos de fuera, y una sonrisa eterna en su rostro; la otra era una pintura de él, exactamente en la misma posición que la anterior. Aunque tengo que admitir que era una muy buena pintura, el ver eso me asqueó tanto que corrí al baño y vomité.

A penas me había recuperado del mareo que estaba sintiendo, el teléfono de mi casa sonó de nuevo. Me lavé la cara con agua y traté de ignorar el sonido, pero en este punto ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿Sería Jill, mis padres o mi hermana? Me dejé llevar por la esperanza y fui a contestar la llamada.

"¿Hola?" dije casi sin aliento.

"¿Viste lo que hice?" dijo una voz femenina.

"¿Huh?" pregunté algo confundido, tal vez era un número equivocado.

"¿Te gustó lo que hice?" esta vez no respondí, mi cerebro conectó todo lo que había pasado, ¿Sería acaso esta la asesina de Jill? "¿Te gustó?" preguntó de nuevo la voz.

"No." respondí secamente.

"Ah~" hubo una breve pausa "Voy a atraparte Nate~ Kyahahaha~" no pude más, colgué el teléfono y cerré todas las puertas y ventanas de mi casa. Sabía que tenía que ir por Kimi, pero tenía miedo de salir, quienquiera que fuera esa mujer había matado a mi amigo, y ahora venía por mi.

Prendí la televisión de mi cuarto y me puse a ver _MTV, _necesitaba despejar mi mente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Esto simplemente no puede ser real, debe ser una broma de Jill, no hay manera que alguien a quien no conozco sepa mi nombre, el número telefónico de mi casa, y la dirección de mi mejor amigo.

Traté de tranquilizarme lo mejor que pude, tenía que pensar lógicamente, ¿Por qué alguien querría asustarme hasta el punto de hacer parecer que alguien muy cercano a mí estaba muerto? Chequeé el calendario, no era 28 de diciembre, el tan famoso día de los inocentes.

Suspiré, tanto pensar iba a matar a mi cerebro. Subí el volumen de la tele, estaban pasando _Ridiculousness, _¡El programa perfecto para distraerme y pasar un buen rato! Luego de terminar de ver el programa cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido una vez más, no iba a permitir que una simple broma arruinara mi vida.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular, miré la hora en el reloj, 3:30 am, ¡POR DIOS! ¿¡AHORA QUÉ?! Tomé el celular de mala gana y tal como lo pensaba, era una llamada de un número desconocido. Contesté y esperé a que dijeran algo.

"..." solo se escuchaba una respiración agitada de nuevo.

"Basta" dije irritado.

"Natey~!" era la misma voz de antes.

"Ugh...¿Qué?" pregunté a punto de gritar todo el repertorio de groserías que tenía.

"¿Has visto a Kimi?" lo dijo en un tono tan..._creepy _que no pude evitar soltar el teléfono, que por suerte calló en mi cama.

Tomé mi celular y grité a todo pulmón "¡JILL YA BASTA CON ESTA ESTUPIDEZ! SI VAS A ESTAR GASTANDO BROMAS, ¡QUE SEA A TU PUTA MADRE!"

"Oh~" fue todo lo que respondió en un minuto o algo así "Nate, ¿Has visto a Kimi?"

JODER, EN SERIO QUE YA NO SOPORTO ESTO. "Sí, si la he visto, está aquí a mi lado si eso quieres saber." dije tratando de no perder la compostura.

"Mhm~ Mentiroso..." bien, lo acepto, fue una mentira, pero ¿Cómo sabe esta persona sobre eso? "Kimi está fuera de casa, en un viaje escolar, ¿No es así?" okay, ahora si ya me estaba asustando, ni siquiera Jill sabía sobre eso.

"¿Q-quién eres tú?" tartamudeé, no estaba seguro si quería saber eso o no.

"A.V." dijo la voz lentamente "Voy a atraparte Natey~ Kyahaha~" y con esa risa maniática la otra persona colgó el teléfono.

Me senté en mi cama mirando por la ventana, normalmente las estrellas me tranquilizan con su brillo, pero esta noche pareciera que todas se reían de mí. "Kimi..." susurré para mí mismo. ¡No puedo creer que me olvidé por completo de ella! Dios, soy el peor hermano del mundo.

Contra todo lo que mi sentido común me decía, decidí bajar las escaleras y usar el teléfono inalámbrico de mi casa para llamar a una de sus maestras.

_Beep beep beep_

Vamos, tienen que contestar, tienen que decirme que todo esto es un mal sueño, que mi hermana está sana y salva.

_Beep bee- ¿Bueno?_

¡Oh Dios te lo agradezco tanto! "Ho-hola" dije inseguramente.

"¿Nate?" preguntó una amable señorita.

"Sí...Señorita Natalie, ¿Me podría decir cómo está Kimi?" pregunté ansiosamente.

"Nate, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te oyes muy agitado"

"Sí, estoy perfecto...Sólo dígame cómo está mi hermana" dije apresuradamente.

"Ella está bien, durmiendo con sus amigas."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí...¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, yo sólo...estaba preocupado por ella" estaba a punto de dar las gracias y colgar el teléfono cuándo recibí un mensaje a mi celular con un link a una página, a_ .com_ esa maldita página. "Espere un momento por favor" dije mientras subía las escaleras.

"Nate, te noto más preocupado de lo normal, ¿Ha pasado algo malo?" preguntó la maestra preocupada.

"No...aún" respondí casi susurrando la última parte mientras abría la dichosa dirección url en Google Chrome.

Volví a ver las mismas imágenes de antes, incluso pasé por las de Jill, contuve las nauseas en ese momento y seguí buscando, no sé por qué, hubiera sido mejor no saber nada, pero tenía que asegurarme que Kimi estaba bien. La maestra seguía preguntándome cosas, pero yo solo la ignoraba. Dejé el teléfono a un lado de mi CPU y busqué por unos segundos más hasta que lo vi...un post títulado _Kimi Fey, _el nombre de mi hermana.

Hice click en el link con mi mano temblorosa y no pude evitar golpear la mesa cuando vi las imágenes, fotografías de mi hermana sonriendo y jugando en su último campamento, de nuevo parecía que había posado para ellas. Contuve la respiración, esperando el golpe final, la foto de su muerte.

Pensé en cerrar la página pero la curiosidad mató al gato. Respiré profundamente y vi las últimas dos imágenes, la primera era una foto de mi hermana sentada en un columpio en la rama de un árbol, tenía la garganta cortada, se veía el chorro de sangre que salía de ella, también tenía la cara ensangrentada y le faltaba un ojo, el cual estaba puesto dentro de su boca, y estaba amarrada al árbol con un especie de cuerda, amplié la imagen y noté que eran sus intestinos. Me dieron arcadas en ese momento, vagamente podía controlarme para no llenar todo de vómito. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y salí corriendo directo al baño, mi garganta ardía por estar vomitando, pero no me podía sacar la imagen de mi hermanita muerta, asesinada de una forma tan brutal. Quienquiera que fuera esta persona definitivamente estaba enferma, ¿Cómo puede alguien tomarse el tiempo de pintar en un lienzo la escena de su propio crimen?

Me tapé la boca y tomé el teléfono. "¿Hola?" dije para ver si Natalie seguía en la línea.

"Oh por Dios, Nate, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía" respondió ella muy agitada.

"Heh, lo siento..." dije tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara.

"¿Está todo bien? Me preocupaste mucho cuando no respondías"

"Sí, todo perfecto aquí...¿Podría ir a checar a Kimi?" pregunté con miedo.

"Sí, claro..." esperé un momento a que me respondiera, para entonces ya eran las 4:37 am. Unos minutos después escuché una respiración agitada del otro lado del teléfono, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pensé que era la...asesina. "N-nate..."

"¿Sí?" pregunté nervioso.

"Lo-lo siento..."

"¿Señorita Natalie?"

"Kimi...Kimi no está, sus amigas no la han visto desde hace un tiempo"

"..." no pude ni siquiera despedirme, sólo colgué el teléfono y lo arrojé contra la pared.

Fui de nuevo a mi computadora, no quería hacerlo pero aún así vi la otra imagen, una pintura muy bien hecha para ser idéntica a la fotografía, todo era igual excepto que esta pintura estaba hecha de forma algo caricaturizada, lo cual la hacía muco menos perturbante; y por último tenía una firma en negro en la esquina superior izquierda "Ariette Void".

Ariette Void...A.V...¿Será posible? Es lo único que tiene sentido ahora mismo, sin embargo no quiero si quiera pensar que es real, no puedo tampoco seguir pensando que es una broma, al menos que todos estén en mi contra, esto simplemente es algo que ni en mi peor pesadilla me hubiera imaginado.

Tomé el dichoso teléfono una vez más, estaba decidido a llamar a la policía, esto tenía que acabarse pronto. Marqué el número de emergencias, _911 _y esperé unos segundos hasta que un hombre me contestó.

"911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?"

"Me...me están llamando desde hace unas horas, no sé quién es pero sabe mi nombre, conoce a mi amigo así como su dirección, y sabe que mi hermana está fuera de casa" dije algo apresurado, aunque no estaba seguro si me entenderían.

"¿Me podría decir el número telefónico del que lo están llamando?"

"Es...un número privado" dije avergonzándome de mí mismo.

"¿Tiene alguna información que nos pueda ser útil? ¿Han tratado de chantajearlo?"

"Bueno...me mandaron una dirección a una página web"

"¿Me la podría dar por favor?"

"Claro, es .com" respondí, aunque claramente no había manera de que la otra persona supiera cómo escribirla.

"¿Me la podría deletrear?"

"Por supuesto" dije, respiré hondo e hice lo que me pidieron.

"Muy bien, espere un momento por favor" empecé a jugar con la sábana para distraerme un poco mientras esperaba a que dijeran algo. "¿Ha entrado antes a esa página?"

"Sí, hace unos minutos" respondí un tanto confundido.

"¿Vio algo?"

"Sí, unas pinturas algo raras."

"Mhm...Lamento decirle que sólo se ve una página en blanco."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" pregunté casi gritando.

"Espere un momento, mandaremos un equipo de policías a su casa para que rastreen la llamada" dijo la otra persona notando la clara angustia en mi voz.

"G-gracias" dije suavemente y colgué la llamada.

Bajé las escaleras para esperar a los policías, todo estaba obscuro, sentía que todas las sombras querían atraparme y torturarme, sin embargo no me atrevía a encender la luz, pensaba que al hacerlo vería a alguien parado frente a mí.

Pocos minutos después tocaron a la puerta, la abrí y saludé cortésmente a los oficiales que habían ido en mi auxilio. Les expliqué todo lo que había estado pasando y me dijeron que tenían mucho trabajo dado que la mayoría había pedido vacaciones para ir preparando todo para navidad, así que me dieron un dispositivo para rastrar llamadas, me explicaron cómo usarlo, me dieron su número por si necesitaba ayuda y se fueron. Uno de ellos dijo un código policial en su radio antes de salir, supongo que era del caso que iban a tomar.

Tomé el aparato que me acababan de dar y subí las escaleras, lo último que quería era estar ahí abajo, me sentía mucho más seguro en el piso de arriba. Me acosté en mi cama y me cubrí con las cobijas, no quería saber nada más de nadie. Cerré los ojos y traté de convencerme de que todo era sólo un sueño, que tal vez me estaba volviendo esquizofrénico. Pero justo cuando estaba tranquilizándome -si así se le puede decir al darse por vencido en siquiera tratar de pensar sobre cualquier cosa- mi celular sonó.

Me descubrí la cara y vi que el dichoso Iphone estaba al lado de la computadora, puse mi pie en el piso pero lo quité inmediatamente, era como si estuviera jugando a que el piso era de lava, sólo que en mi versión, el piso era un abismo sin fin donde estaba esa tal Ariette esperando pacientemente por mí.

Al fin, después de mucho luchar contra mi sentido común, me paré y corrí a coger el celular, una vez lo tuve en mi poder fui literalmente saltando de regreso a mi cama. Desbloqueé la pantalla y esperé a que me volvieran a llamar, si era quien yo pensaba que era entonces definitivamente llamaría de nuevo. Esperé unos segundos y efectivamente, mi celular sonó de nuevo. Contesté con las manos temblorosas y accioné el dispositivo rastreador, lo que vi y escuché a continuación me heló la sangre "¿Viste lo que hice, Nate? Ahora Kimi y Jill podrán estar juntos en mi galería~"

_Rastreando..._

"¿Por qué...por qué haces esto?" pregunté, sabía que tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que saliera algo de utilidad.

"Mhm~" fue lo único que contestó. Traté de hacerle más preguntas, pero sólo obtenía como respuesta una respiración que llegaba directa a la bocina del teléfono.

_Rastreo completo..._

Vi la pantalla del dispositivo y casi me da un paro cardíaco, decía la misma dirección de mi casa. Colgué inmediatamente, me volví a tapar con las cobijas y no dormí en lo quedaba de la noche. Sabía que debería de llamar a la policía, pero las dudas invadieron mi mente ¿Y si no llegaban a tiempo? ¿Y si ella los mataba? No pueden culparme por pensar eso, si había matado a mi amigo y hermana de esa manera, no creo que se detuviera solo por unos policías.

Prendí mi computadora una vez más y sólo por curiosidad traté de entrar a la página de Ariette, no podía creer que no hubieran visto nada en la sede del 911, quizás su internet estaba fallando o algo. Contuve la respiración e ingrese la dirección web, esperé a que cargara y efectivamente no había nada, sólo el título "Ariette Void's Art" y un slogan "Where art makes a difference", literalmente "Donde al arte hace la diferencia."

Me coloqué en posición fetal sobre el colchón, comencé a sollozar y no salí de mi fortaleza hasta que recibí un mensaje de mi hermana mayor Yvonne quien vivía lejos de casa desde hace unos años "Nate, me llamaron del hospital, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando iban de regreso a casa, al parecer un conductor ebrio no los vio y se estrelló contra ellos."

Ya no podía soportar nada más, estaba claro que ellos fueron un accidente, lo cual me alegró en cierto modo, al menos no fueron brutalmente asesinados como mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, pero ahora sentía que ya no me quedaba nada por lo que vivir, claro que tenía a Yvonne, pero ella ya tenía 24 años y un novio, no me necesitaba para nada. Me recosté mirando al techo y comencé a llorar amargamente.

...

Hoy es 14 de febrero y no he salido de mi casa desde el año pasado, ni siquiera me han dado ganas de comer o beber algo, tengo miedo, siento que Ariette vendrá por mí tarde o temprano. No. Creo que ya logró su cometido, últimamente recibo llamadas que dicen "Te atrapé, ¿No es cierto?" No estoy seguro de por qué me hace esto a mí, pero si sé que se lo hará a más personas...

_Riiing riiing riiing riiiing_

Tengo miedo de contestar el teléfono, no puedo sacarme su risa maniática ni su voz tierna pero a la vez tenebrosa. No sé qué hacer, sé que si sigo así me destruiré yo mismo, sino es que ya lo hice...

Contesto el teléfono temblando, más por la falta de fuerzas que por el miedo que sentía. "¿Bu-bueno?" tartamudeé.

"Hola Nate, feliz día de san valentín" dijo una voz alegre, el único miembro de mi familia que seguía vivo.

"Hola Yvonne" dije tratando de sonar feliz. "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Muy bien, conseguí un trabajo en una biblioteca, aquí hay una anciana que cuenta muchas historias interesantes. Bueno no es una anciana, creo que tiene como 40 años, pero se ve algo loquita~" dijo entusiasmada.

"Ya veo...Sí que es muy bueno"

"Definitivamente. Aunque hay una historia que no me ha gustado tanto, una sobre una tal Ariette Void"

Sentí como toda la energía que me quedaba era drenada de mi cuerpo, ese nombre, no podía ser posible. "¿Me podrías decir algo sobre ella?" pregunté, yo y mi estúpida curiosidad.

"Claro, espero que no te aburras como yo lo hice. Verás, en resumen, Ariette era una artista a la que casi nadie le prestaba atención, la mayoría decía que estaba loca, y no los culpo, dicen que siempre estaba hablando sola y dibujando, era como si su libreta y lápiz fueran sus únicos amigos. En fin, dicen que se volvió tan loca que se cosió la boca y terminó ahogándose en la piscina que estaba en el patio de su casa. También dijo que en su cuarto había muchos dibujos perturbantes hechos con sangre, con su propia sangre. La anciana dice que cuando encontraron su cuerpo sus ojos se habían tornado rojos a causa del cloro de la alberca, y que su espíritu aún ronda por el mundo puesto que está ligada hasta que consiga su objetivo. Yo en lo personal no le creo mucho, ya sabes es una anciana, y la mayoría de ellas solo inventan cosas, aunque ella diga que ella conoció a la tal Ariette."

"Haha, sí, que historia tan poco creíble. ¿Fantasmas? Como si fuera posible" dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Me despedí de mi hermana y recargué mi cabeza contra la pared. Mientras más lo pensaba, más lógico me parecía todo esto.

Traté de despejar un poco mi mente, pero no podía evitar seguir dándole vueltas a este asunto. Por Dios, ahora me estoy obsesionando con algo que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea verdad, es como las niñas con sus cuentos de hadas.

_Ding dong_

¿La puerta? Qué raro. Hah, creo que no tengo nada perder en este punto. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y titubeé unos minutos antes de abrir la puerta. Lo que vi me dejó helado: una muchacha joven aunque con piel pálida, sus cabellos eran largos y estaban pintados de una manera muy peculiar, la mitad derecha era roja, la izquierda era azul, el fleco y las puntas eran morados; llevaba puesto una blusa blanca, shorts negros, botas grises y un delantal azul cielo. Claro que todo esto era normal, pero lo que me hizo que me casi me diera un paro cardíaco fue su cara, no me malinterpreten, estoy seguro que en vida fue hermosa pero...Ahora tenía la boca cosida, así como ojos rojos y sin brillo.

Y por si fuera poco todo esto, sonrió tiernamente, abrió la boca y dijo en su tono usual "Te atrapé, ¿No es cierto~?"

* * *

Entra a: persephonedeadlygame. deviantart. com


End file.
